Of Song and Legend
by The Imaginative Light
Summary: Something has come to Paris...something extraordinary, wonderful... You can feel it in your heart...
1. The Strangest

_**This is an old idea I had decided to work on again! I hope you enjoy. :)**_

* * *

A great blanket of awful gray clouds covered the small town. The only light on this dark day was the songs coming from the great, ancient towers of the church of Notre Dame. Bells! A chorus of glorious bells! The bells were gleaming in the light, looking like solid gold. They swung in unison with the help of their guardian, who was below the shafts yanking down the pull rope that was connected to the great bells. Quasimodo, the Bellringer of Notre Dame.

Tired of the nasty weather that never seemed to stop at all, the young Bellringer did his last ring before swinging down to the highest floor of his tower. Everyday was the same. It seemed that his bells didn't do a thing for the people of Paris. But...it was all he could do. Even though Frollo was gone, his life didn't change much since then. He was still all alone with the gargoyles. Quasi came down to where his splendid art table was and just sat before it, staring into nothing apparently. His three stone friends watched him, just as sad and worried as the Hunchback. The elderly female one hopped right up to the boy and pat him on the back.

"Quasimodo? Are you all right, son? We're worried about you." the poor, old gargoyle, Laverne sighed.

She spied tears in his eyes before he blinked them away.

"Oh, Laverne..." he sighed deeply. "It's nothing really. It's just...how can things possibly ever change?" he softly asked.

Laverne's face fell before she looked back at the other two gargoyles.

"Things always change, Quasi. We all know as well as you that you simply do not like to be cooped up in here forever."

Quasi didn't even look at her as she spoke. He only rested his cheek in his hand and gazed out to the city outlook, remembering that morning with the small late flyer that nested in Hugo's mouth a year ago. He knew people didn't appreciate him that much. Even though he saved the town from Frollo's wrath, people still didn't treat him any better. Only a fair few did.

"No." was all he said. "I can't."

"Of course, you can! Look at what you did for Paris! You're a darned hero!" Hugo blurted out with Victor following.

"Ask them, then." Quasi motioned to the city. "They'll sure tell you otherwise." Quasi grouchily pointed out.

The hours were late and the night was young. Stars paved the darkened blue sky as the moon risen high, an old fisherman was at the beach of the Seine trying to fish himself some profit, but nothing had bitten his line. He sat at the river, saddened until a gleam of white caught his eye. He looked up to see what it was, but he saw nothing across the great river.

Suddenly, the fisherman felt something on the hook. "I caught a fish!" he exclaimed happily, reeling the hook in. His happiness fade when he saw there was no fish, only a shoe was caught.

Disgruntled at what he caught, he began to sulk...but then, there it was again! This brilliant star light from the beach across. Captivated the fisherman dropped his line and stood up. "By God..what is that?"

There stood a creature, drinking from the river. A marvelous creature with a mane so flowing and beautiful and it glimmered like the white sea foam and the clouds.

It was remarkably thin like that of doe with lovely great eyes of crystalline blue. She suddenly figured out that she was being watched and lifted her regal head up, making eye contact with the mesmerized fisherman.

At first, she seemed frightened about being seen and dashed away back behind the old buildings near the great river. She was so unsettled that she reared back high on her hind legs and gave shrill whicker before galloping away. She never came back after that.

Word had gone around that coming morning about this angelic sight. The fisherman was so frazzled that he could not fully explain what he saw. He said it might have been an angel...or a ghost, but sadly no one believed him and figured he was a drunk.

* * *

Notre Dame was silent for a few hours since the first church mass of the day and Quasimodo was in no lovely mood, but there was something on his mind. There was something different in the city of Paris. He could tell. Everyone seemed...brighter today. Brighter than usual. The sun shone out as well, beautifully. People danced in the church square below. It was all relieving as well as confusing. But who could complain? Everyone were in high spirits.

He gathered the courage to go out finally, just to figure out why everyone seemed so happy and fleeting. Quasimodo also couldn't help it, but he felt a deep happiness beginning to fill him up. A deep warm peace had started to take over his heart and he couldn't explain it. It was as though Heaven had fallen down to earth on this day. What was this phenomenon?

Frollo had taught him about the Lord and the Son, but never elaborated on the fact that it was truthfully real. Quasi had always thought of it all as a remarkable story, but by all this, it was proved real. All of it. Something was awry, but in a wonderful way.

Despite all of this awkward peace, Quasi got his mind straight enough to get on to asking about it. Uncomfortable, he came upon a whistling baker and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. The baker turned round and sighed, not even repulsed by Quasi's face.

"Isn't life so fleeting on this lovely day, my son?"

Quasi quirked a brow at him, worried if this man was drunk.

"I had noticed that. Do you know what has happened at all?"

The baker only shrugged calmly. "There is nothing wrong. It's a wonderful day." he said before whistling away back to work.

Quasi observed more and witnessed children playing and dancing in the square behind him.

He had never had his chance like them, to play in the morning sun. All of his life, he was locked away for his misfortune. In truth, all he ever did as a boy was hiding.

It was an awful, teary memory. But all that was in the past. He wasn't a prisoner anymore.

He went on to the see what else was strange and didn't ask anyone else anything to break this peaceful day with just a few words. With them, he felt the same bliss and wished for it to never go away. He wanted it to last forever.

These days, he had spent most of his time alone since the last time he saw Esmeralda and her husband Phoebus, who had departed out of town to serve the King and Esmeralda went along with him. Paris was the only friend he had. The day had gotten late and the sun and started to set. This time, he did not want to go back to the tower. It was such a beautiful night. The blissful Bellringer came upon a lush field.

There was something...different in this place. It felt serene. Still and protected. The sun had bid its farewell for the day and all that was left in the sky was the color of twilight. He was all by himself and he felt his own mind wander off suddenly. It was as though he was dreaming.

The Hunchback never felt so strange. Time seemed to have stopped for him and his problems seemed to disintegrate. There was a white gleam, like a star down the hill. Drawn to that light, Quasimodo peered down and this creature was galloping up the hill towards him.

The silvery white doe was prancing towards Quasimodo.


	2. The Experience

_She was nothing like anything he had ever seen. Her legs were strong, yet fragile. Her body was small, yet fast. She had fur of the purest whitest silver with a tail that flowed behind her like water. Then, it was her pearl horn that set him on the edge. It was as sharp as the sword and as glorious as oceans pearls._

He found that he couldn't move, he couldn't talk...his eyes were practically glued to this...vison._  
_

_Not only did she resemble a doe, but she was a horse as well. She trotted to a stop before him and he stepped back a little as he stared at her unbelieving. Her eyes were something else. Not like any sort of eyes seen on an animal. They pure crystal blue that seemed to look straight into his very soul._

There before her, she saw a man. His appearance did not alter her own judgement. She saw him stand there awkwardly as if frozen in time. She gazed upon him, but dared not to come close, yet she sensed his purity. She kept looking upon him…

His heart was full of warmth at the sight of this divine creature. He was in disbelief. This was another dream, wasn't it? Yet, he didn't seem to care. She blinked before taking a step closer.

_You are friend. Or are you foe?_ said a voice which seemed disembodied. _I do not see you as foe._

What did he just hear? The creature had spoken or was it his own imagination? That voice sounded so soft, yet it was deep with a wisdom. He was trapped…he…he couldn't even reply…

"…you…you have spoken to me…." he finally formed his words of shock. He was mesmerized.

_Do you fear me?_ said that voice again as the pure white beast stepped back with slight unease.

"…what? Wha - … no. I… I … wh-who are you?" he asked, not sure if she was even real. "…how do you…s-speak, I… I am hearing things…." he stammered, quite bewildered.

The beauty gently shook her mane and studied his eyes. His purity was clear inside of them, next to heartache.

_You are not hearing things… You see me, you do not?_

"I…" he was purely speechless.

She saw that he was in utter shock and then chose to come closer to him. Gently, she did come. He was one of those who could tame her, so she felt safe in his presence as did he in hers. She reached her thin nozzle close and gently smelled him, nuzzling his shoulder, then his cheek. He was in such wonder that he didn't even stagger or move away from her.

_Do you know me?_ she then asked, in a hopeful tone.

"Do I… know you…? I…I've never seen anyone like you before…" he stated, slowly coming out of his trance.

She noticed the tears of wonder in his eyes.

_Your eyes…_ she pointed out with sorrow in her voice. _I have…I have come such a long way. You are the first kind one I have happened upon._

"The…the first…" he shook his head, confused at what she was saying.

There was a holler of someone from one of the home windows and the sound of glass shattering, which frightened the creature. She gave him one last glance before she fled again. That left him confused and saddened to see her flee… It was not long until he heard his name.

"Quasimodo! Is that you?" came a woman's voice, making him shake out of his daze.

"Es…Esmeralda?" he questioned, turning to the gypsy's voice.

He then felt her hand on his shoulder and he turned to her and she had a trace of worry in her eyes.

"…Quasimodo, what's happened? I've been looking everywhere for you!" she said, relieved that she found him in one peace.

She hugged her dear friend close and he hugged her in return. "…I'm…I'm fine… I… Esmeralda. You've come back." Quasimodo then smiled, hugging her closer.

"Of course I've come back." she warmly said. "I had promised."

"I thought Phoebus was… was needed in Versailles." Quasimodo said, still in disbelief of the creature he saw.

"He is reporting back here. As ordered with more ranks for the defense…are you all right?" she then asked, concerned for the bell ringer. "You don't seem like yourself…"

"Oh… I'm… I am sorry, Esmeralda. I… I think I was dreaming again…" he stated,

"Dreaming?"

"I…I do not know. It was… it is s-s-something I cannot explain…"

As he tried to speak to the worried gypsy, the creature that came to him was hidden deep in the brush by the river bank. She was heavy hearted yet relieved. She had finally found a human being who might be able to help her. There was someone dark chasing her and had been chasing her for a whole year now. She only needed someplace to reside for at least until a bright night and she chose to pass through this settlement. She had dealt with the human kind once before. She was one once and she had nearly lost herself. She fell in love with a man…but he had gone and she to live on for her kind. Since then, man had become dark, even more so. Greed had run them and it was harder for her kind to thrive. Now she was in search of one man who could help her, one she could put her trust into. She could only hope… a unicorn with a spirit full of regret and sorrow. The only one who could regret. She would have to speak with him at a later time. Even seeing her was too much.

"Are you hurt?" Esmeralda then asked him, looking into his eyes. He was not ill.

"I…I … No, I…" he tried to gather his thoughts before he gazed to where he saw the creature flee to. "…far from it… I feel peaceful."

Esmeralda was concerned, deeply. Something had happened to him and the winds had gotten too chilly. Actually, she had noticed that entire city of Paris was odd. Too calm since there was a war happening in the kingdom. Calmly, she took her friend by the hand and began to calm him.

"Come, Quasi. Let us get somewhere warm." she gently told him and he nodded to her.

The Unicorn could only stay as she watched him go with this other. She could only hope now that he would return. She need only ask if he would help her. The evil that lurked was actually coming quite close…and this place was safe for the time being. Her kind was diminishing. Not vanishing this time, but they were in danger again. She came to this city for a reason and he seemed to be that reason. She did not know why though, but she admired him…. He believed in her. He was able to see her. To many, she was just a horse.


	3. A Dream?

He was late in ringing. He was hardly late in his schedule. But on how things were in this city for the time being, no one barely noticed. It was already sun rise and those towers did not sing.

He awoke and he all thought it as some dream. The most strangest and the most wonderful of dreams….

He had not realized that he slept in so late. The sun had risen and he missed his first ringing of the day.

The Hunchback had sat up, knelt, from his rest and stretched a little to untangle his crooked back. He sighed as he then scratched his head and ruffled his messy hair, trying to remember what he had done the hours prior. He did recall walking with Esmeralda who kindly walked with him back to the church as he tried to explain the strangest. Had he truly gone mad? He closed his eyes, remembering that white creature. She was not a horse or a deer. She unlike anything. He had only seen a tapestry with a creature that looked deeply similar. A horse, it resembled, with a great horn upon its brow. He remembered the words she had spoken to him; _I have come such a long way. You are the first kind one I have happened upon._

What did that mean, exactly? Was she seeking help? It seemed that way.

The man looked about his abode, quiet and massive as usual and he felt heavy and sleepy still, he had slept so deeply.

Perhaps, it was all a dream.

The morning went on and the People were in high spirits today, as they were the day before. There were no fights, no quarrels, no unpleasant conversations. The Bakery was busy as others came to get their bread for the day. The river was busy with trade. Notre Dame sang finally, as though leading Paris on in its joy.

Esmeralda was deeply relieved when she was able to listen to those bells. They told her that he was all right. The Captain of the Guard, Phoebus and his band of entrusted men had returned to Paris the night before and the city seemed to have its protection once again.

Coming out again was difficult even though he had his freedom. He was still getting used to it himself. So right after he had some breakfast and had cleaned his loft after he freshened up, he chose to explore more of Paris in search of the Wood Shops. He had been told that there were several. He was well on his own and his love for wood carving had grown so much more. As he left out the doors of the church, the children who played in the plaza saw him. The one lass who led him out that day glowed at him and ran up to Quasimodo first. Her name was Sarah. Sarah Will. The daughter of the tailor.

"Quasimodo!" she smiled, so brightly as she came upon him.

Quasimodo was calmer now that another close friend was with him now. He had truly missed her. She was gone for a week, to what he knew.

"Sarah? Oh Sarah, you've returned. Oh, I had missed you, dear." Quasimodo said as he knelt down to her and she hugged him.

"I had missed you too, but I listened to your bells!" she mentioned. "They are so beautiful, Quasi!"

"Are they?" he warmly asked. "I do wish to show you them again."

"Oh, how I do want to see them again!" Sarah hopped up and down, holding his hand again.

"But I am in search of something." he then looked thoughtful and he smiled a little.

"Like what, Quasimodo?" Sarah asked.

"I had shown you my wooden map…and-and I have been wondering…"

He had told her of his mission to find a wood shop and there was not one near the church. He had asked her if she knew of such a shop in the city. He then explained of how he wished to become a wood carver, next to his duty as bell ringer.

"A wood carver? Really?" Sarah grew excited for him. "You would make the most beautiful things…"

"Do you really think so?" Quasimodo asked, nervous of asking to have such a profession.

Sarah hugged him once again.

"Oh, yes, sir. You would. That cathedral you made… imagine of all the other things you can make." she smiled brightly.

"I just hope they will accept me or-or at least acknowledge…."

"Are you nervous?"

"…may-maybe." he grew the slightest embarrassed.

"My Papa knows a Wood Shop. Do you wish to come with me?"

Quasimodo was hesitant but he soon nodded to the girl with a excited gleam in his eye. With her, he did go to the Tailor's where Sarah's father worked. Sarah ran right in as costumers were being helped. Quasimodo peered into the shop, not being able to shake the image of that white beast from his mind. The stitching work of a horse on a chair reminded him of her….

"Papa!" Sarah chimed as her father was very busy at the moment, since he was stitching a tunic.

"My dear, do you mind? I am helping others, you know."

"I know, sir, but I brought my best friend -"

"Pardon?" the Tailor said before he saw the Hunchback shyly enter his shop. "Oh, well… isn't it, Quasimodo."

"Oh…" Quasimodo gazed up. "…oh, yes, sire. Good morning to you."

"What can I help you with?"

"I…well I…I was curious… Sarah told me that you knew of a Wood Shop. I… well, I am quite embarrassed to say it. I sadly do not know of one."

"Oh, my… well, there is only one. And it's set right by the Seine across the first bridge from Notre Dame."

"Oh. Oh, thank you!" Quasimodo smiled. "It is close. I never realized." he chuckled.

"No worries. Everyone asks of it. This town is getting too big."

"Can I go with him, Papa?"

"Dear Sarah, I do not think so." her father declined.

"Aaaaaww…" the girl saddened before she looked to Quasimodo.

He too shook his head, looking sad.

"It is true. I do wish you safety…"

"But it is not too far -"

"Young lady, no is my answer."

Sarah scowled and crossed her arms. Quasimodo then looked down at her.

"It will be all right. I shall come by later."

"I hate rules." Sarah said.

"But they mean to protect you."

"…I know…" she then softened before she hugged him again.

He hugged her back before he nodded in thanks to her father. The Wood Shop was nearer than he thought. It was just where he could not see. Paris was very wide and there was still so much to explore. He limped on, thinking about that vision he saw in his dreams or not. The memory kept flashing. It would not leave him be. Such beauty was it. He had read long ago…_a book on the artistic works of legends and myths. Pagan legends and things that were claimed to have come from the Devil. But…wait a minute…. The Devil? How could that be? God forbid. But he did read this one word in that book when the story told of a virgin taming this kind of beast, which resembled of the beauty he saw. A unicorn.  
_

_Uni = One. Cornu = a horn._

_A beast. A horse of sorts with a horn upon its head. Even in the Bible, such a creature was mentioned…. It was all a little unnerving to find these facts._

But he had read such things when he was only a boy, but the memory was vivid. When he would walk, he would think. Maybe too much for comfort. He tried to explain the phenomena to Esmeralda, but she was sceptic about things, so he had to be careful. So trying to speak of anything this odd would frighten. Keeping all this hidden was almost impossible. It was so wonderful…. What if she was to come back? The unicorn, or was she a unicorn? She was something that he himself could not explain.

* * *

She could not risk coming out into the view of men, except for that one. Already she had put her trust in him. By the moon, her coat would be so bright that she could be easily seen by him, but not by others who doubted and did not believe. She knew that he knew what she was. He had to or he would not have seen her, like the rest of his kin. Despite that, he was young, kind and loving….As she laid down, hidden in the trees by the great river, her ears picked up his voice.

_It is you. I can hear you. You believe in me. I do hope you return. I trust you._

She had to be careful. She could not be naïve. Men were told of killing unicorns. 


	4. The Deal with Alfred

He had made it to the one wood shop earlier that day…. Things were just like the day before, only there was just one other difference. It was the slight feeling that a storm was on it's way. That feeling and that pure presence…it was reason for confusion in the olden city. The sun was not so lively on this day. A late spring storm was beginning to brew. Young Sarah Will, the daughter of the Tailor had returned home with a bucket of water. As she set it on the door step, she noticed that the birds had stopped singing and the sun had gone…. The girl grew uneasy as she looked about the street. There was no one around, strangely.

Quasimodo had noticed the same thing. The air was silent. It never was silent. He locked his concerned eyes to the cloudy sky for a moment as the Wood Shop owner had opened his door to move a chair back inside, fearing the rain. Hearing the scrape of the chair leg on the stone, Quasimodo turned his head to the man. The man fixed his belt before he saw the deformed one. His eyes flashed in surprise for a moment and slight disgust but he then nodded to him, in greeting. Quasimodo bowed his head in turn. People had grown accustom to him. It was quite the relief.

"Good day there, bell ringer. What brings you this far?" the Wood Shop owner asked. "Name's Alfred." he then smiled, reaching to shake the bell ringer's hand.

Not used to others coming up to him so easily, Quasimodo smiled, shaking his hand back.

"My name is Quasimodo."

"Why, of course it is! Who else saved our poor town from that bigot?" Alfred laughed as he picked the chair up again.

Naturally, his heart held hurt each time that history was brought up. He never talked about it, but the whole city of Paris knew the story. Nearly everyone was there when it happened. But the Minister was the only father he had ever known. The treachery carried out killed a part of him. His trust was lost for the authority since then. But with Phoebus at the lead now, times had grown kinder by slight. Alfred saw the tears of hurt in his eyes.

"Hm, now, now… no need to go sour. Tell me, how can I help you?"

"…I…_um_… I was wondering…_well_. I had great interest growing up of being a wood carver."

"There now. Have you?"

"…yes. I…I had come to ask you… if you are interested in an apprentice."

Alfred's eyes lit up as he set the chair by the door to keep it open.

"You came across the Seine to ask that, hm?"

Quasimodo took a look inside the dimly lit shop, which was small, but what was set about inside made him smile.

"Do come in. Not much this place. It's difficult to find a greater place, but the taxes had been harsh."

"It's wonderful…" softly said the bell ringer as he came upon a sanded table. It was plain, but it was smoothed mostly at the top. He brushed a few shavings off.

"You ask if I desire an apprentice? W-well… I might. But…I am afraid daily wages will not be so fruitful for you."

Quasimodo was still admiring the unfinished table, not truly minding about pay. He was more interested in learning the art.

"I do not mind, sire."

"A few had come and did not desire to work for wages so low. Only a denarius … every three days of labor. For the now. I am so very low." Alfred stated sadly.

It seemed that he was driven tired by the tax collectors. No wonder the shop was so small.

"…I am so sorry, sir…"

Alfred only shrugged.

"Yet, it's kind of you, hunchback. You're the first to not mind."

"…you do not need to pay me. What if I… help you? No pay."

"…how do you do with your money?"

"I haven't any."

"Ah. We're on the same boat."

"…if you would have me…" Quasimodo sighed as his eyes trailed around the shop at the chairs and wall decores.

Alfred ran his hands through his hair. Of all the people in this town, the bell ringer of Notre Dame had come all this way from the church, asking to work and he had no pay. Not enough of it anyway.

"You are a very decent man, Quasimodo. I used to think you were terrible."

Quasimodo smiled at that. It was true. Paris used to fear him, for false reasons though.

"No offense."

"No. It is quite all right. I understand. I am not much to look at."

"You have quite an attitude about it. But I will tell you what…. If you do _that_ table for me, by designing it… I will pay in full. 10 silvers. If, and only if you do the whole table."

Quasimodo blinked owlishly at him with his mouth slightly agape.

"Sir. You would, really?"

"My reason is that this table has been sitting there for a month now. My family can't keep our home either… and I haven't had time to finish it. Sanding it...was all I did before last month. If I sell this table… my finances would be healed."

"You'd like me to finish this table for you?" Quasi said, still in shock.

"You do not have to."

"It isn't for the silver, but…I had been wishing…to-to work on a table. I've only carved small blocks that fit in my hand…." The hunchback stated, feeling the table with his hand, imagining a pattern.

"…what is your profession besides being a bell tender?"

"…wh-why I… n-nothing else, really."

"You carve? What, may I ask?"

"Dolls…."

"Toys. Well, this is more complicated."

"I know…. But I practice patterns on flats."

"Hm. Show me then. Show me how you do it." Alfred suggested as a few people walked passed the shop. "The tool bag is by the door."

A little nervous, Quasimodo looked at the bag full of carving tools.

"Make me a decore to show that you may decorate this table. If someone fancies it, then you will be hired." Alfred then smiled.

* * *

A bright glimmer happened to catch a fisher boy's eye as he was fishing for any trout.

_The pure creature had to stay hidden, despite all the people coming and going. She was fearful of only one thing. Her horn glimmered a shimmering radiance, knowing that something was underway. There was an evil close…. A great evil…._


	5. Darkness Cast

She set her hoof down as she stepped out slight to see what was going on. In search for the man of a pure, yet hurt heart. She lifted her head, her horn aimed to the coming gray clouds, which were a foreboding sign of something hidden and readying to emerge. She had to get to him. This settlement will not last when _she_ comes. The eldest of the unicorns who had journeyed far to here, even farther than most of her journeys, after being pursued by said darkness. There were many frightened men. Of most of them skittish sort, judging the difference of things to be a fright, if it has some sort of explanation. She knew to be very careful if she was to protect this place from her. Many herds of her kind had once again vanished due to this dark entity, or was it even an entity? No. It was worse. Much worse.

_The eldest of the purest creatures, who bore a name once, was being watched upon by a terrible being. Marvelous, but terrible. _

_"So…this is where you have gone, the once last of your kind? This pathetic town is no more than a speck of blood to me. You know it has always been mine and so will you. So will he if you keep up with this foolish task." spoke the Fairy, sinisterly before she turned her heal as the vision of the unicorn faded from her orb upon her staff._

_A dark woman, and not a woman was she, had come upon her ancient balcony overlooking her gloomy mountain said, hearing the distant call of a lone knell._

_"I hear him. That one you have touched. Quite foolish of thee, o' unicorn. Awake, storm of the night! Soar to the blind Parisians! Speak of my presence to them." the terrible, yet brilliant sorceress had raised her staff, calling upon a dark entity in the form of a mass of cloud. _

The morning came, this time, there was no sun to greet the hard working venders and farmers. Not fully realizing of the darkness on the rise, people had gone on with heavy hearts. She was on high guard.

* * *

It was only until late that morning when he had left the sanctity of the cathedral to return to Alfred, the wood worker. Though it was debatable, to him, it was only an hour walk away. But he, along with most of the people, did not like the greeting the morning had brought. The sun was gone.

_How so very odd, this._ he thought as he walked along.

At least he was able to manage the first ringing of the day, but almost all of the night before he worked on something. It had only been two days after that offer he was given. He had created a decor, though quite mediocre through his eyes. He had carved from an neglected board of pew wood which was laid collecting dust in his loft and the wood was still soft. No cracks and it was easy to work with. But as he worked with such passion, he was usually overwhelmed with thoughts of either worry or what the future could hold. But what truly had his mind was the creature he had met by the river side. The more he remembered and the more he thought about her, the less she seemed as some dream. Was that reason why he worked so passionately or was it of selfish intent?

He always worked himself too hard when his mind would wonder from place to place. Alfred, the owner of the shop, soon came by to see how the decor was coming along. Quasimodo was in too much focus to notice him right away.

The hours of the day seemed slow, first off. The city was seeming to go along it's weary way.

_They do not know of the danger that is to come. That is why I must stay. This kingdom shall not fall like the others…. I must speak to him again. They live unaware._

Thunder began to roll in the distance as an odd voice seemed to travel through in a mere echo. It left the people in a rather paranoid by the end of the day. Folk songs filled the air, coming from a fair few pubs to calm the nerves. It was taken into consideration that something was on the rise. Positive thoughts of her memory kept him from worrying so… That creature by the river, who spoke in a voice so wise and so gentle… It brought him that peace again.

It did not matter of just how hard he worked on this décor. This project which looked so horrid in his eyes. The flora he provided in the design was out of place when it should have been from the center of the flat oval. All the way to both ends and then circled, to frame the oval. But this was his first time. He had hoped Alfred would like it well enough.

"You take your time very well, lad." came the man's voice behind him.

"Th-thank you." Quasi said, gazing upward. "It's not much of…anything." he uttered as he wiped his hands.

"Nonsense. Well… it is a bit scratchy, but…not mediocre for a inexperienced artist."

Embarrassment thus began to bother him and he looked sheepish.

"… I know, I… True, I had never done furniture before. N-not once- but I did fix my stool's leg some years back."

"…you have an eye for nature, bell ringer." the Wood Shop owner said, admiring the décor, which only needed to be sanded now.

"Yes, I…" Quasimodo began to say, but then he had trailed off when his thoughts ran to the creature. "…I… m-many things inspire me."

"Like what, lad?" Alfred asked, seeing how distracted the boy was.

Quasimodo then looked to the paned window, his mind wondering, despite how bleak it looked outside. He was debating whether he should speak of her to the shop owner.

"I…I do not…know if I should say."

"Does it have to do of recent events? The supernatural sightings by the river?" Alfred egged on, since word had gone around about this star bright being. The weather being another phenomena.

"What?" Quasi questioned, turning his head slightly to the man.

"Of course you know of what others have been talking about these past two days."

"I…do. Yes." Quasi nodded, his stomach feeling knotted for a moment.

"So…? Why don't you speak of what you saw?" Alfred urged, intrigued.

The hunchback acted very drawn away and so deep in thought, different of how he was the day before. But the change on the subject was bringing unease to him.

"…I…I wish not, sire." Quasi said, looking at the man.

He had not wanted anyone to get a chance to try and harm her or capture her. Also this man was merely a stranger. Alfred nodded in understanding.

"I see. Now let us see. You have a gift." the man had said, looking the décor over.

It was wise to keep away from the strangest, since it upset most people. Many had not wanted to leave the comfort of their homes.

_She had heard the roll of thunder and it had come closer. The pearl horn, as sharp as a sword, upon her brow had glowed with a blue radiance. She needed to protect this city. The one she had touched, the one she had spoken to, whose eyes she had gazed into…she felt that he was near._

_"Pure one, I shall be with you soon. Evil is arriving."_

The day was dark and her coat was bright. Easily seen. Subtle, she calmly stepped out from the protection of the trees. Sarah Will had gone to purchase some wood for her father. She walked along the bank, as a shortcut back to the marketplace. She heard a light trot, like a deer and turned to the sound. The girl had gasped, dropping the wood.

"…can you work five hours daily here?" Alfred had asked Quasimodo.

"I can, sir. Yes I can. I tend to the morning, noon and evening bells."

"Very good. Breaks in-between, so you can tend the noon." Alfred gave a small smirk as he wrote down upon a parchment.

"…do you really think I …?"

"Of course. Well, you are merely a apprentice. I do need a helping hand here. Pay is only very low."

Meanwhile, Sarah had gone running down the streets, frantic. She ran passed the wood shop where she saw a familiar tunic of green and she stopped.

"Qu-Quasimodo!" Sarah cried, running into the shop.

She took the two men by surprise when she ran right to the bell ringer, pulling his arm tight.

"Quasi~"

"Lass, what is going on?" Alfred grouchily asked.

"S-Sarah, wh-what is it?" Quasi worried.

"I-I… I saw _it_!"

"Y-you saw…wh-what?"

"_It!_ The…the brightness! It's… by the river!" the poor girl stammered.

Quasimodo gaped. Had she seen…_her_? The one he thought he dreamed of? Then…she was real.

_She galloped away from the riverside and had journeyed deep into the alleys. Then to the roads, galloping fast as she felt in her heart that the spell had come over the city. This darkness covering was a terrible sign. People saw her run and had dashed aside as she made her way to the great central cathedral. It was a place of protection and refuge for man, more so, for anyone. Her only friend resided there. She would listen to him._


	6. A Great Evil

_Where the days were dark and where it was void of any light, there upon the peak of rocky mountain was a stony fortress. It was a place where the earth was void of life, stone and rock built up the thin, yet strong mountain as a thick fog flowed through the empty caverns below. Deep within these corridors, the yanking and rattling of chains could be heard. A fretful cry of one horse as he tried to break himself free. A bright beast, seeming like a sun among the darkness within this place, could be easily seen by his captor. _

_She had stood from high, glaring down at her prisoner. A sorceress, a dark one had a slight smirk on her face as she observed the desperation the stallion had. _

_He reared, he kicked and he roared as loud as he could, knowing that he was being watched._

_"Let me free! We are of one kind!" begged the captive, trying to release his horn from the tight grip of the chain._

_"Weep all you wish, stallion." the witch sighed, nodding to one minion, a creature half bird and half swine, who snorted in obedience._

_The stallion reared and pulled as much as he could, enraged of such treachery, but it was something he was truly naïve to. She was not only of darkness. She was a part of something much deeper and much worse. Evil. _

_Being within this damned place was piercing his spirit murderously hard, it so dark. It felt as though he was tightly bound as he about to be killed. He could barely move his head. More creatures had step down to him with their spears aimed at him, prepared to stab at his chest and frail legs._

_The unicorn strongly reared and kicked at them. He did so as his captor had regally walked down the stair to greet him._

_"You are one of the little many left of you. I am afraid your efforts are entirely in vain, my friend." she slickly said, settling a hand upon this unicorn's mane._

_Within an instant, when her cold hand touched him, his whole world seemed to stop. It seemed to falter. All of a sudden, the poor creature had fallen to the stone trapped within a slumber. The Sorceress smirked._

_"Take it." she ordered to her minions, sullen. "The least there are of you, the better… The easier my shadow shall pass."_

_It was of a swift motion when the monster had risen his axe…. _

_A shining blade of pearl rolled along the stone…._

* * *

She had gazed into the gray covered sky, her crystal eyes widened in dread yet determination. She seemed to not mind of the creatures of man gazing upon her, some in fear, misunderstanding as a few others in a state of utter joy. One elderly woman started sobbing which had caught the creature's attention. This woman had fallen to her knees upon the wet and rough cobblestone road in pure disbelief and despair.

It had reminded her of another woman, younger though, but was just as desperate when she saw her for the very first time. It littered her heart in regret… She regretted…

With a shake of her mane, she whinnied, not feeling at all well and came near to the weeping woman. The poor form shaking on the road had jerked in surprise when she had nuzzled her cheek, compassionately. But a young man, witnessing this, had come forth, protectively, unsure of what this creature was going to do to his mother…. But when he got near, he got a good clear look into those pure eyes. He gasped and seemed that he was frozen. The Unicorn looked deeply sad, yet understanding before she stepped gently closer to him.

But then there came a distant yell and she stood tall and looked to see the group of angry soldiers coming up the narrow roads. Frightened, she began to run, much to the dismay of the son and his mother.

Dark men with paranoia running through their veins had drew out their spears as they rode along on dark steeds. Black pursuing the white as onlookers had to almost dash out of the way to clear a single path.

She galloped as fast as she was able to, her eyes set upon the protective monument of which would sing grace every morn and dusk. She could feel him nearing, along with another, young and fearful.

Quasimodo was running as quickly as possible with Sarah by him. Much to the townsfolk surprise, he did not seem to acknowledge their jeers when he ran passed. His soul focus was to find her before some misfortune were to fall upon her. Not that one…. The one who took away pain and sorrow.

"Quasimodo!" Sarah had squeaked, trying to keep hold on his hand.

But he had one thing on his mind; something dreadful was to happen tonight if he was too late to get to her. If all this wasn't a dream…and if it was actually happening… the consequence would be great.

Arrows scaled the air as she dodged each shot as people came crying in disarray. She was near the protective shelter of the grand cathedral. As it was said; no evil was to enter these places, all set in stone, much like her forest. Where she would always protect and fight for.

The west portal, she had set her eyes on, she saw that one ancient door had laid open, inviting and it was the answer to her dilemma.

Men were in a fright, meaning to bring her harm. She had to enter, despite the dismay of another man who was stepping out of the portal. He came out only to see her come right at him, it seemed.

It was the Archdeacon.

He, who gave quite the wail and backtracked away from the door before she dashed right inside. During his bewilderment, he tried to wonder what he had just seen as he stood back up. Right then, he turned and looked to find that the entire guard began crowding the square, as well as countless folk….

As confused as he was, the man got close to the door and pulled it almost closed before he went before the crowd, with hands raised. There was a respect for the church. To invade it was a strike against God's law. The soldiers had stopped and stood before the steps of Notre Dame, where the Archdeacon had stood.

"A demon has entered the church!" yelled one.

"It is not clarified if it is a said demon, sir. It is merely frightened. It has done no harm!" the man of the church proclaimed.

"It is an angel!" yelped someone from the enchanted and yet uncertain crowd.

"Destroy it!" yelled another, a woman.

"It is sacred!"

But among all those voices was the familiar tone of the bell ringer himself, who had come running out of the crowd. During this, the Captain of the Guard was coming on his way to see what all the panic was for.

"Halt! All of you!" ordered Captain Phoebus, his voice deepened in rage.

The church under seige, once again? What was the sense in that?

"Lower your spears, at once! How dare you all disturb the House of God in such manner."

With that, with great reluctance, those men had lowered their weapons, much to the Archdeacon's relief. The hunchback had gotten through the crowd before he got a finger pointed at him.

"I saw him with that thing the other night!" screamed a woman, an inn keeper.

His eyes turned hurt and kept Sarah behind him, just in case of any misfortune. Phoebus turned and saw his friend, with a raised arm in defense. He narrowed his eyes wondering then… and seeing Quasimodo's deep worry, something came over the Captain. He may had witnessed something, but this town's prejudice would only get in the way.

"Begone woman." Phoebus firmly silenced her and she shook slight and walked aside.

Sarah grew nervous and clutched close to Quasimodo as he rose his eyes upon his friend.

"…phoebus…"

"Hush…" the Captain whispered. "Don't you worry now." he said before giving the hunchback a wink.

Quasimodo grew even more perplexed at how calm his friend actually was. Phoebus had made sure the people had not gotten too close. But Esmeralda had ran her way up the road, only to be greeted by frightened people. Women screamed, men hollered, horses beat their hoofs onto the cobblestone.

There she saw was her beloved and her dear brother before the jeering crowd. What was all this talk of a demon? The paranoia of this city was always exaggerated, but seeing the look on the hunchback's face and that a child had stayed by his side.

"She spoke to you?" Phoebus questioned, hardly believing during the first moment. "An animal had talked to you?"

Quasimodo looked quite grim and shook his head.

"She is… she is not an animal…. I-I cannot ex-explain it!" the hunchback tried to explain, it all very vivid, yet strange in his memory.

"Merely a horse."

"No… neither is _she_ a horse. She…" Quasimodo continued, but then a certain white gleam caught his attention.

Phoebus caught onto his look of wonder and recognition. He himself turned to see what was the cause only to see that something indeed had gotten inside the sanctuary… Yet, he could not tell if it was a person. Sarah gasped when she had seen the same exact thing. Quasimodo did not expect her to run from him and it was most unnerving when her father had come as well, becoming enraged at the sight of his daughter just running into the church doors.

When she had ran inside as the insanity and had hid beside the first column. The nave was utterly empty. Sarah stepped out and looked out, and it seemed that it was simply a vision. But something soon did catch her eye.

Sarah had gasped at the one in the corner.

"Quasimodo…" Esmeralda worried, coming to her friend's side, just he was to rush inside.

"Esmeralda! Everyone's upset…ev-even she… She had ran-"

"Who?" the gypsy's emerald eyes turned concerned.

In the corner away from the portal, by the offers, laid a creature of the brightest, yet she was silent. Even when someone she would remember right away had hurriedly came in through those doors. That instant, the hunchback froze.

_Man had never understood. Only a few may… _

"…y-you are real…" soon came that voice she dearly knew.

She lifted her head high.

_I remember you…_ came her voice, as her eyes became sad.

Quasimodo stopped himself, in awe, just as before. Esmeralda just stood still at the doors, not so sure if this was from madness. It was either a deer or… it was… By God, it was a … it is a _unicorn_. As Quasimodo took his step closer to her, she defensively stood and stayed against the stone wall.

_Don't._ she ordered softly, yet deeply.

He stopped.

"…my l-lady, please…" his soft voice finally came. Yet, he began to hurt. She seemed to not trust him. "…please. I…I will not harm you. I-I promise."

_I remember you… You have not returned. _she spoke, keeping her eyes wavering to the others around her. _Yet, you have. Answer me… do you know me…?_

Esmeralda took in a deep breath, in order to shake from her daze and picked her skirt up. The Archdeacon, Pontius could not tell what this was, but now that the guard were surrounding the church property, it was wise to keep these doors tightly shut.

"Are you…?" Esmeralda finally spoke out and when she stepped forward, the creature panicked.

_Do not!_ the unicorn ordered, this time her voice sounded broken and weepy.

Quasimodo gasped and took a step back.

"…please…don't fear… I-I do know you." the hunchback began. "You brought… peace to us all. A peace none of us can find…"

_I know you. And she… _the Unicorn replied, seeing the little girl hiding behind the column.

She hung her head low and slowly began to lie herself down.

_You will not…betray me._ she then said, tired.

Quasimodo watched her, his worry growing by every second. He slowly came close and settled down on one knee. When she saw that he was reaching his hand to her, she looked to him. He was heartbroken, but he eased away. She though reached her nozzle close to his hand and nuzzled it.

Not many words were passed, but it was safe and secluded in this place. Those who were accompanying her was all the more confused and the Archdeacon had stood far away in shock. The sun light had come through the West Rose, illuminated the once dark sanctuary as most of the worry that was settled in their hearts seemed to no longer bother them.

"…what is this witchcraft?" the elder had uttered, making a step closer but not slightly.

Esmeralda nervously brushed her hair back as she kept her eyes on the beauty and the hunchback.

_Man do not know… They think me wicked…_ the hurt unicorn said as she lowered her head as Quasi kept a gentle hand upon her mane. _A great evil is coming…and she means to hurt this place…because you hope. This place brings you hope._

Quasimodo's expression shifted from sad to worried quickly. Sarah soon gathered her courage to come closer to them, but it was before the South door was shoved open to reveal the Tailor, angry and panicked. The girl, the hunchback, the gypsy, as well as the Priest; they all turned to look. The Unicorn jerked and rose to her feet and almost made to sprint.

"Papa!" Sarah cried as he ran to her.

"Heavens, child! Don't you—What on earth were you doing running off like that?"

"I…I am s-sorry…" the girl shrunk.

Right then, her father's eyes had locked onto the creature now standing.

"…devil…" he uttered, but he least understood.

"No, Papa… she…"

"_She_… is reason for all of this nonsense?" the Tailor then stood up. "And it always revolves around him!" he then pointed to Quasimodo.

Quasimodo stood firmly before the Unicorn.

"Sire, she has done nothing wicked…" he timidly defended.

"Come Sarah." the man ordered of her and she pulled away.

"No…"

"Good man, please… y-you mustn't speak of this. The city is already in panic…" Pontius calmly said, though he was slightly breathless.

"What? To not sp-speak-"

"It is a unicorn." Esmeralda said, her voice rough. "A legend we only read… My brother and I had read of them…but…none of us knew they…were actually real."

With that, she gazed back at the Unicorn. The Tailor looked deeply enraged, yet conflicted. Seeing this, the Unicorn grew humbled before gently stepping closer to him. Sarah gasped as she got closer to them and his eyes ran wide. To his dismay, no one seemed to care that she was coming to him. What was it to do? Kick him, bite him? The horn she had was only seen by the bell ringer, his child and the gypsy.

"Don't you come near, beast!" he shot at her, keeping Sarah behind him.

The Unicorn stopped.

_You fear me… why? Why does he fear me? You speak as though I am just an animal._ came her sorrowful tone. _I mean to protect…_

She soon got near enough and was able to touch her nose to the Tailor's hand. The man had softened at the gesture and Sarah smiled a little bit. But then the Unicorn had kept her distance.

_I am sorry…_ she sadly said before turned away.

The bell ringer was in shock that all this was truly real… It was of no dream at all. With a concerned look he had shared with Esmeralda who still stood from afar, the worry began to set in for the reason the unicorn had come… Of what evil was she talking about?


	7. She Comes

Paris was rendered to silence as the mystery of such unknown peace was uncovered. Since the panic at the square, Sir Phoebus was making his rounds and had come upon the Minister's private quarters. His own knowledge of the strangest was not entirely there. It was only a horse, much to his understanding, but witnesses were led to believe that it was none of the sort. Of what had befallen his dearest friend, Quasimodo, it definitely was no ordinary animal. He did not see it with his own eyes but from the word of the people it was something marvelous and terrible. But the look Quasimodo's eyes held told him something entirely different.

The lad had not said much, but he was protecting this creature.

This day was a set of unlikeable events… As the rain drizzled over the church that night, the doors remained open and Pontius was doing his duties of checking the treasury before retiring to the rectory, but his usual evening schedule was put to a pause.

She had remained in the nave during three hours into the evening. The sound of her cloven hooves clopped gently along the tile as she explored this grand place. With intrigue, she gazed at the alter, never having seen such a respectful and protective place. The men occupying with her had simply kept their distance.

The very confused Tailor and his daughter, the Archdeacon, the gypsy Esmeralda and last, but not least, the quite entranced bell ringer, Quasimodo were staying to the far corner near the West portals, simply watching.

The boy was still in debate with what was happening. Yet again, he felt as though he was deep in slumber, dreaming. Esmeralda was, in a way, feeling the same as he. But she had come up to him, placing a hand upon a broad shoulder of his.

"I wonder still of why she is here." wondered the Archdeacon.

It was only of a fond fairy tale of where such creatures had ever existed, but what was all this? Some hallucination? A figment of sorts?

Quasimodo's eyes had become warm and had stepped forward as this Unicorn was merely exploring her new surroundings. Such protection there was in this place. It was until she felt her friend coming near to her and she turned her head. The bell ringer's ever gentle voice had caught her ear.

"You never were a dream." he had said.

He had kept his distance from her still, just the same back at the river bank that day. She was about to step closer to him before the gypsy seemed to step too close for her liking.

To Esmeralda's dismay, the unicorn instantly ran behind a column. It had worried her friend that she had ran. But he knew that just running after her would only make matters worse.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you…"

_Tell me my name. If you know it._ was the creature's request as she carefully stepped away, her hooves clopping echoing through the great nave. It sounded as though it was a challenging question, but Esmeralda certainly knew of what she could be. If this was no illusion at all.

"I do know it. But I am plainly unsure." Esmeralda said, slightly agape.

_You see me, do you not? That same as him. Do not hurt me, if that is your wish._

"It is not. I promise you." the gypsy shook her head.

The Unicorn studied her, unsure herself before she turned to her most trusted, who was still quite entranced. She neared him and he gasped lightly before she began to nuzzle against his shoulder.

_Is she speaking the truth?_ she then asked him, quietly.

"…she… I-I mean, y-yes…" he answered. "She is my friend…m-my… my sister. Her name is Esmeralda."

The gypsy warmly smiled at him, watching the myth completely touch him with such trust, unlike how she treated her and the others. Except for one other.

Sarah was in too much of a bewilderment to move that much farther from her father. She wanted to get closer to her. Sarah was drawn to her.

"…do you… have a name?" Quasimodo asked as she spotted the child.

"I had a name. But I do not remember it. I only know who I am…not who I was."

"What do you…mean by that?"

"I was once someone else." was all she said as she looked to the little girl. "But I do not know."

Was this creature truly so real?

"Sarah... do not - Get back here, lass..." worried the Tailor before he was gently stopped by the Archdeacon, who so took the man by the shoulder.

"Now now, Phillipe..." he calmed the man. "...just wait a moment."

"~ but..."

Something had begun to happen. The creature looked Sarah right in the eyes and even the usually skittish bell ringer had a deep trust. The unicorn came to him with gentleness and love and now the same was happening to dear young lady, Sarah Will. The moment tempted him to smile at it and he did so, softly. Sarah simply stared up at her as she gracefully lowered her long mane, inching her nose to the girl. When Sarah reached to pet this _horse_, something else had began to happen. When she gazed up to look into the beauty's eyes, there she saw something as bright as a star glimmer upon her forelock, glistening like the north star and made of pure pearl, it seemed. The girl gasped, lightly.

Her late grandmother had once told her when she was very young about the white being called...a unicorn, who would only come to the pure of heart virgins. A unicorn looked angelic, kind and truly very shy, which was reason for the lack of appearances. But the truth was different.

The unicorn had sighed in deep knowing and seemed to bow to the little girl.

_You see me_. softened her voice.

"It speaks?" Sarah gaped before someone gentle took her hand.

Fortunately, it was the bell ringer. Her first friend in this city. He shared a tender smile down to the girl before kneeling down to her level.

"Don't fear her... I..I felt the same when she had come to me by the river..." he said to Sarah.

There came a sweet sound from the unicorn when she saw the Tailor come his way to them. She refused to turn away from the two but she was full of unease.

"She is just like Grandmomma said, Papa..." Sarah softly said.

Still, in his eyes, all he saw was a thin, delicate white mare... Nothing more.

"I simply cannot fathom why you are all losing your minds over a _horse_, of all things great and small..."

That seemed to upset her greatly. She had seen it all before.

_Horse? A horse? Do not say that before me. Do not! Is that all that I am to you?  
_

"Papa! No... you are angering her." Sarah grew worried.

"Sir..." Quasimodo started to defend as he stood back up, ready to soothe the pure white one. "...she can hear you...as clear as my bells. Do not call her that..." he then politely suggested.

"Hunchback, do not say that she understands me."

"That she does." Esmeralda cut in. "She is here for a reason."

"How can all of Paris understand? They're... they're all upset. I can hear them." Quasimodo sadly enlightened, hearing the guards outside the doors by Phoebus's order.

But then he turned to the Unicorn as he so softly stroked her light mane.

"It will be all right. You may stay here as long as you like." he offered.

_I would have never have come here if there was no reason to. Men do not understand, only a fair few... It is a danger to be here for me... but a greater danger comes near._

Hearing those words worried him. What greater danger was out there? Unless she was speaking about any threat of war. Yet, why she would come here was baffling. There was no explanation... But, indeed, there was something wrong in the air.

"Papa... can I stay with them?"

"Sarah Will, no you will not." Phillipe said, much to the child's dismay. He was still in doubt and when doubt comes, there was no trust at all.

Esmeralda turned quite gruff and seemingly impatient.

"You judge by your eyes, do you?" she so challenged the Tailor. "A horse is all you really see?"

"Yes, yet what do you see? You all have gone mad...and for what? Nothing at all."

"Papa, please!"

"Come, my child. We are going home. Away from this idiotic nonsense... And you..." Phillipe then looked to Quasimodo. "...I do not want you coming near my daughter again. Filling her mind with these stories. Stay in your tower where you belong!"

Quasimodo's heart ultimately shattered. He was losing a friend. When Phillipe took Sarah almost too roughly by her hand, she worriedly looked back at Quasi who wanted to go to her.

"Papa! No... I..."

The Unicorn watched in deep pain. All this misunderstanding and now men were fighting amongst each other. In deep sorrow, she approached the man slowly. Just like how she had approached him before. Phillipe kept the girl protected behind him as he tried to reach for him...

_Do not hate me... Do not run from what you do not understand..._ she so begged. _Do not... I... I only wish to protect... It is why I am here... A great evil ... a wicked thing comes... Oh, you must understand... _she saddened as she looked to the fretful bell ringer. _But you do... Please, you must tell him..._

The bell ringer was still quite young, at heart...unlike the Tailor who had been cynical for most of his days... But it was true. He could see her for who she was. But one man, who was once feared and avoided, taunted at, against all of Paris in her defense? How was the possible.

_Those who can hear me and see, please... Understand this... Your home is great danger. An evil comes. It comes._ she said, looking to Esmeralda, Sarah, the Archdeacon and then back to him. _We cannot let her to win..._

"Who?" Quasi asked, a fear building deep in his heart.

The Unicorn looked downward, feeling something dark arise within her. One of her kin was killed today. She could feel it. Men had never seen this evil witch, except within their own minds when plunged in nightmare. She did not provide an answer, but instead she came closer to him, sadly nuzzling her small head against his chest, insecurely. Esmeralda was agape... This sudden sorrow struck the white beast and the only one she trusted she went to instantly. Quasimodo felt a chill go through him before he could not come up with what to do except to return the gentle gesture. Phillipe had a feeling that something was truly wrong and he gazed up at the bell ringer, paranoid. Quasimodo was gently stroking along her mane before he caught onto the eyes of the Tailor. Sarah pulled from his grip and ran to them...

"...something is coming..." Quasi said, in a voice deep and fearful.

"What is...? Quasi?" Esmeralda seemed to say as she came closer.

"Paris... th-they...they need to know..."

"But what is coming? Who?"

"I do not know... But she knows it... _Her._ An evil..."


	8. Of Silky Black

She had once had her heart stolen one day by a man, who had now come to pass. But, she was lost to his name. The images of a hunched over witch, a Harpie and the blue sea before a form of fire were the only things in her thin memory. Now there was another young man, alike the nobility of that one, who she could not remember. But she remembered an ancient castle. His physical body may had been ruined by the cruel ways of nature, but she never altered her judgement, not even once. His eyes, his voice and his gentleness were what she admired, along with his young soul which had held so many scars.

Later that very night, the Unicorn remained within the refuge of the brilliant cathedral. Those she was with were at rest. The entire church was deep in slumber. The child wanted to stay, much to her father's dismay and so after much reluctance, they were granted a night within the rectory. Of course, it was when Sarah grew too restless and had tried sneaking away. She kept a blanket about herself as she explored her way downwards towards the library. There was something else though. She had to go to the outside first in order to enter the church once more. The fire had died through the hours and the lavish painting of the Bishop above it was no longer in view. A candle was needed to find her way.

Sarah was accustom to disobeying her father at the worst of times. Her father would surely become furious, but he would not allow her to stay with the others who were with the unicorn back in the nave. Yet, meanwhile, the dear creature could not rest, leaving herself and her protectors vulnerable. The gypsy woman had left to seek audience with the Captain of the Guard about this situation hours ago and all she had with her was the bell ringer, who did not have the heart to retire to his bell tower for the night. But he did ring for one last time this evening.

He had fallen deep asleep onto one of the wooden pews near the alter, in a position as one would have on a normal bed, but it did not look so comfortable for him. She stood observing him, trying to remember certain things. Things that tugged at her changed heart from time to time. He was so much like a child, even by the look of his face. Tears were unable to come as the thought that he stayed with her came, but her heart was welling up in deep gratitude. She had been so alone for so much, even seeing him here was a wonderful sight to her. Studying his gentle breathing, his body rising high and lowering slight, she came closer and lowered down to him, lovingly nuzzling his cheek, his hair and his shoulder.

His slumber was deeply so that he felt her affectionate action. A wistful hum escaped him as she neared. More so, she was watching over him. She rose her head to the sound of human steps coming from afar. Unsure, she lowered her head protectively over Quasimodo's, her horn taking on a slight glow.

"Do not be afraid…." then came the wise voice of the Archdeacon himself.

He slowly made his way down the nave whilst keeping his eyes on her as she did the same on him. She deeply did resembled a shocked doe alone in the middle of a plain.

"You remember me, don't you?" he asked, carefully.

She made a motion of turning her head away, yet she did not step away from the resting boy.

_I do remember. Though it is my memory that I trust the least. There are things I truly wish to forget._ she sorrowfully said.

Pontius saw how protective she seemed over the bell ringer when she naturally wanted him not too close. Respectfully, he kept his distance.

"Such a pity, my dear. And it seems you have grown quite close to our bell ringer." he seemed to smile, soft.

She gave a whicker.

_He reminds me of one I had once loved…. But I do not remember his name. Or his face…_

"You had once loved?"

_I still love…. _ she lowered her head again. _I do…love…._

It was quite a vision to see so much trust between a man and someone of purity, which was a rare sight, indeed. A bit Heavenly, one could say. The bell ringer never would stay down here unless he was ill, let alone, sleep upon a wood pew of all things. There was sorrow in them and yet there was love. Quasimodo's face had a trace of melancholy as he slept. Her eyes held the same.

The boy himself had endured much hurt during his early years. The one father he believed he had turned against him, nearly costing him his life. A mind free from control. But hope had come to him. It seemed that she deeply wanted to heal the hurt he held in his heart. Yet with a light touch of her horn upon his cheek, the sadness seemed to fade away from the boy.

The Archdeacon was not so sure of how this was possible. But there was such thing as miracles. It was a loving moment, of what she was doing. Though she was still sorrowful.

_I comfort, but I do not take away…_ she softened, lowly. _Do not tell him of where I go._

"What do you mean?" Pontius began to worry.

_She is coming. I must fend her away. I must protect this place. For you and my own people… My own kind and hope of man…. For all that I love…_ she saddened, looking for the last time at Quasimodo.

She began to slowly walk along the tile heading towards the doors. Pontius worriedly followed after looking at the sleeping bell ringer and back to her.

"My lady… If I know him well enough. He will try and seek you." he warned and she seemed to stop.

She seemed to think deeply.

_Do not say to him of where I go._ she said, turning to the Priest. _I implore you._ she seemed to become tearful. _I mean nothing to him. _

"That is not true."

_It is true. I am a unicorn, I cannot love him because I am not one of his kind. The only love I can offer is protection. Do not tell him. Please…._

"Then do tell me… what is coming to us? Who is this _she_ you keep mentioning? What is it are you protecting us from?" Pontius demanded, politely. "Why did you come to him and no one else?"

Her bright eyes seemed to hold this grave, yet fearful look.

_I came to him because he is the voice of this place._ was the only answer she gave before she slowly turned. _He who keeps hope alive here…._

Sarah watched on behind one of the columns, tears trailing down her cheeks. One could only imagine how heartbroken Quasimodo would be.

_I will protect you all…_ the Unicorn vowed. _I must. Which is why I have come, good Bishop. _

When she had done her explaining, there was the sound of crying. There she saw the little girl curled against the column, in despair. She went to the child and gently nuzzled her, in comfort. The pain resided, a little.

_Stay with him?_ she kindly requested of Sarah, knowing the toll it will take on the bell ringer, sooner or later.

"I…I will… I will…" Sarah wept, hugging the unicorn. "…but will you return?"

That truth, she did not know and she doubted it.

_Have trust in me. Stay with him and stay inside this place._

* * *

Along the river a shadow came along as a silky black raven perched itself at the top of a tree. The lonesome city was not too far now. This one raven had a purpose. The night was still and it seemed that no one knew of what might come. This bird had a mission.

_Seek out the monster. The deformed one. Head of fire, eyes of the sea. _ was the grisly order as the bird coughed up a dark purple stone and picked it up into his beak. _And do not fail me. _

Giving a loud cry, the raven took flight towards the quiet city. It soared over on silent wings and landed upon roof after roof as he searched along.

The south door was opened to allow her out. A white streak happened to stick out like a sore thumb, out of the dimmed roads and buildings. She was able to look up at one of the rooftops. There was one bird, she saw, who was not yet asleep, which was unusual.


	9. Deep Realization

The night was dull as it was silent. Keeping her ears forward, listening to those mysterious wings, she began a long gallop through the long, narrow and winding roads. Just as she hoped, that one raven had begun to take flight after her. She was what the evil one truly wanted. The farther she was away from the ones she deemed dear, the better.

This one raven though, knew for a fact that she might have been headed somewhere. Perhaps toward someone special to her. Yet, he was suspicious as to why she seemed in such a hurry. Also, what was she doing within this human settlement. This mighty monument she had just departed seemed as quiet as a grave for one.

That raven though was eager to follow her, but sensed that it was a distraction. He was sent to search for just one individual. One with a head of flame and eyes of the sea…a deformed one. There was only one sort in this solemn city.

He had heard tell of this one holding the title as bell ringer and he was well spoken of yet ill spoken as well. Knowing that this was the place where said bells were rung, then he was to go and see this man for himself, as ordered from his mistress.

Meanwhile, as the bell ringer had still slept in the safety of the nave before the glorious alter, the Archdeacon of Josas was keeping a wary eye through the nightly hours, saying kind prayers for the unicorn and her mission. Also, for the safety of the quite effected city. Evil was no stranger in this fallen world and it took sacrifice to subdue such evils.

Sarah did as she was requested of the unicorn and faithfully stayed by Quasimodo's side, on the verge of falling asleep herself. Knowing of her father's warning and that she had disobeyed, she had to keep from succumbing. But her fear had indeed come true when Phillipe had awoken quite alone in the rectory. He was quite unhappy with the fact that she had just gone and left.

In slight despair, Sarah looked up after hearing her name being called. She deeply wanted to stay, if the bell ringer were to realize that the white beast had gone….

Quasimodo yet, felt not alone… as it was before. After a moment, he had opened his eyes, seeing the alterpiece at first glance. But noticing who was seated by his head was the child, Sarah, much to his surprise.

"…oh… oh, Sarah… what… what are you doing here…at this time?" he asked, deeply concerned. "…it is so cold here…"

"I am all right, Quasi…. I-I had to come and see…" she was saying before she ultimately trailed off.

Seeing that she had covered her mouth before she finished her sentence, Quasimodo's brow furrowed and had looked around, sitting up in the pew he had slept on. He looked down the nave hoping to see the unicorn near somewhere, but no. She was nowhere to be seen. Sarah was expecting a very worried reaction from him, but neither did he despair, truly. Instead, his face changed from worried to seemingly calm, but deeply solemn and accepting.

Resting his arm on the pew, with much despair in his heart, he looked to the portals. It was as if he was hoping that she would appear again.

"She… she has gone." he finally said, hurting.

Sarah wiped her eyes with her pulled sleeve. She nodded. Quasimodo fully sat up, urged to go out and to find her. Of the evil she had spoken of to them… what if she was to never return? Seeing him look frantic, she sat upon her knees to be higher and took his hand with both of hers.

"Sarah?"

"She said to stay here…" the girl saddened. "…she knows what to do."

He was perplexed and narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. She had gone to fight this terrible thing alone? He simply could not fathom as to why she would simply leave, unless…this evil was too close now!

"Oh… oh Sarah… She… she might not ever come back…" he feared before getting up off the pew.

"Quasimodo… Oh, my son… you have awakened." Pontius had said as he came near and yet he was worried of what the bell ringer was planning to do.

Quasimodo briskly came towards the portal. But he least expected the Archdeacon to intervene so suddenly. Startled, the determined bell ringer had to stop in his tracks.

"Quasimodo. Please listen…"

"…she…she will…."

"I know, son, but look at her reason. She came to protect us…. She knew well, son. She knew."

Sarah ran up to the two men before Phillipe came in and got to her before she had the chance. She did not want Quasimodo to leave as well!

"Where has she gone?" the bell ringer soon asked.

* * *

Across the bridge, she had ventured and quickly through the great wall towards the lush farmlands. The Unicorn dashed over a creek, just moments before a slick, black form seemed to shoot after her.

Deep within the roads and the alleys, what the men and women had not noticed…there was a pack of dark beasts, which resembled wolves or some sort of predator, by a few lonely bypassers. One of these had took after her quickly, meaning to get her away from the cathedral, but she knew well of this animal's intentions. They were working for the one who hunted her and her kind over the years. She who wished to destroy the hope of man.

When she took a direct turn through, into one of the cemeteries and the black shadow came after her. It was a mighty beast with great paws of strength and eyes so sharply red that they glowed into the night.

_I must remember my name!_ the Unicorn cried aloud, it seemed.

She ceased her gallop and turned towards her enemy.

There stood a might beast, so much greater than a wolf. It stood atop a mound and glared her down with hungry, crimson eyes. Baring it's deadly sharp teeth, it took a step closer. The Unicorn narrowed her eyes at it as stood firm before she was to make her attack. She knew where these beasts had come from. They were hidden around the city, waiting for their chance. They were spies.

The dark beast snarled at her, but before it was to charge, it took an arrow into the back. It snarled loudly, twisting back to see a man, one of the trusted soldiers at the gates. Seeing that someone had witnessed, the Unicorn took a viscious charge, not fearing for herself at the moment. Before the enemy was to victimize the poor, shocked soldier, the creature was instantly dislodged. After being scratched by her horn, the beast tried its attempt to snag her by her mane but she zigged zagged away.

Bleeding, the monster took chase and made to claw her and pull her to the ground, but it was kicked straight in the throat.

_Claim me if you must! But she shall not take this place!_ She angrily said, swinging her head, striking the animal in the stomach with her pure as pearl horn.

Not only was the soldier who had witnessed but Esmeralda, who had emerged out of the monastary with Clopin and a few others. It was they who witnessed as well. There was a fierce outcry and a black mass had falling in a heap into the grass. To their shock, they were able to see the old unicorn stand some few feet away, exhausted, but with some blood dripping from her horn. She seemed entirely angered and grieved.

The creature that was slain, by size…it was no wolf. All there was of it was a black mass staining the grass, like ink.

The gypsies, as well as the lone soldier… they did not know what they had just witnessed and had begun to approach their city's rescuer.

Yet, that very same raven had observed of the short work done to his Mistress's servant, sent to destroy the unicorn, but the empty creature was subdued. The flying servant took the air, meaning to search who the unicorn had befriended.

The Unicorn stood as though in pain, yet in shame to having killed, she turned her head away from the gypsy who then approached her. Seeing only slightly of what the entire town was up against, Esmeralda saw the deep distress in the poor white being and decided to wipe the blood off of the horn with a spare towel.

"What demon work is this!?" questioned the one soldier, inspecting the ink-like stain in the dying grass.

Esmeralda looked up at the man, sharply as she sheltered the tired unicorn. Clopin looked enraged and he prepared to take his dagger out. Witnessing the out of this world battle from a fair distance, he was not sure of how to react to it. But he eyed the soldier, who had seen the unicorn with them.

After much dispute, Quasimodo had soon gotten his way to search for the lost unicorn, but when he had seen the outside, the nightly sky was taken away by dark, gray clouds.

"Quasimodo! Come… you must return!" came the Archdeacon. "Son, please…."

But he came and found that the hunchback was frozen from what he was seeing. He, for one, knew that something had happened. But hope had seemed to come when a slight light of the moon was revealed.

"…something has happened…" uttered the hunchback, fighting a tear away.

Sarah was trying to get to them, but Phillipe would not allow it. Quasimodo looked back to them and towards the roads once more before he saw something fly over and land atop one of the demon gargoyles above them. It was rare to see birds at this time and did not know what kind it was, but it was not important to him right now. Despite the Archdeacon begging of him, Quasimodo began to run towards the bridge, hearing distant calls. The raven watched him go, recognizing the deformed, red haired lad. Just as _she_ requested him to seek out.

Pontius was too late and he could only watch the young man leave the church, which was against the unicorn's wish…. Quasimodo was not going to like what he was going to see.

* * *

_You have so foolishly revealed herself. Also, the ones you so grew accustom to. What a pity. You may have vanquished one of my agents, but that one was simply the beginning. You will be mine. Hope will vanish quicker than you think…._

* * *

Quasimodo ran as fast as his bandy legs could take him, seeing the familiar cemetery which also led to the Court of Miracles, if his memory served him well. What he did see, he simply froze. A cowardly soldier was at the mercy of a very passionate and protective gypsy leader, forcing the soldier to swear with his life to not speak of the situation. But there was Esmeralda… consoling the one. The Unicorn.

Oh to the Heavens he shall praise! She was safe!

"…oh…" he sobbed in relief prior to running to them.

The Unicorn heard his voice and seemed comforted once more, but she was frightened.

_Quasimodo… oh why have you come… do not come closer._ she seemed to beg, but he did come to her side.

"What's happened!?" Quasi asked, hugging his weakened friend instantly. "…oh no…"

_My friend…. I am glad you are well…. But you should not have come here…_

"…what do you mean?"

"Quasimodo." Esmeralda cut in, motioning to the hideous black mass in the grass which seemed to now give off this evaporation.

Quasimodo looked at saw it. His eyes widened. There was nothing else like it. He was silenced for a moment, but stayed beside his close friends.

"Wh-what is that?"

_A worker…of that one who means to do your land harm… She kills my kind and means to come and claim your land…. I must fight her…._

"I spotted these things, lurking in the catacombs…. I thought it a wolf… but no… it was a demon." Clopin explained.

"…but they are as empty as despair…" the soldier added.

Quasimodo looked at them all, bewildered, frightened…. Yet, he looked angry and defiant.

_I must remember who I was… before…. I must remember my name to keep strong, but I do not remember._ the unicorn had spoken.

"Do you know who is responsible? How many of these demons are there?" Esmeralda then questioned.

_Many…_

Quasimodo kept his eyes on the black mass, thinking deeply.

_She rules darkness and she means to spread it. She has no care of what hurt she can cause. But she goes by the name… the Mistress of Evil…. Birthed deep in the mountains of the darkest lands…. She despises all that is good…_

"Mistress of Evil?" Quasimodo questioned, feeling a horrid knot in his stomach and a pain in his heart.

_Please… I must face her…before she comes to claim all of you in her shadow…. It is why I have come…._

Tears welled up in Esmeralda's bright eyes. Clopin was not so agreeable.

"What is going on?" he asked, sharply. "What did it say?"

Quasimodo, despite his tears, seemed to glare defensively at the gypsy.

"_She_ said she has to face…this evil…" he then saddened, very quickly, but then looked to the Unicorn. "…but… if…if y-you should die…. No… you might be the last…"

_I know…_


End file.
